


Marché de Noël

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Snow, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Emma adore Noël. Thomas et Matthew, eh bien, suivent le mouvement. Et ce n'est pas entièrement pour leur déplaire.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Marché de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Nous y voilà, enfin ! Je suis terriblement impatiente/excitée/heureuse de vous partager à nouveau des moments de vie de ces trois-là. C'est un peu étrange parce que c'est un des premiers textes que j'ai écrit pour le Calendrier de l'Avent et je l'aime tout particulièrement, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous, je sais que certaines sont très hypées de les revoir, alors les voilà, quasiment tous les jours jusqu'au 25 ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 2 : Marché

Évidemment qu'elle avait voulu aller au marché de Noël. C'était une tradition pour elle. Tous ces stands, ces décorations, l'odeur de vin chaud et de marrons, le vent glacial qui piquait la peau, les musiques. C'était une ambiance dont elle se vivifiait et qu'elle essayait de garder au creux de son cœur durant les longs mois qui la séparait de la prochaine occasion d'y retourner.

Emmitouflée jusqu'aux oreilles, au point qu'elle semblait disparaître sous les couches épaisses de vêtements, elle sautillait joyeusement devant les deux hommes, un peu à la traîne, nettement moins amusés de sortir par un froid pareil. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le nez à l'affût, Matthew observait les alentours, s'arrêtait, se penchait, discutait avec les commerçants. Du Matt tout craché en somme. Ce qui faisait rire Thomas, qui tentait de garder à la fois un œil sur son amante et sur son amant. Tâche hautement compliquée, il allait sans dire. La première ne cessait de virevolter partout, excitée comme une enfant, tandis que le second prenait définitivement son temps sans se soucier du reste. Un vrai parcours du combattant.

Mais leurs sourires ravis lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un chocolat chaud en valaient largement la peine.

Cependant la pause ne dura pas longtemps et, déjà, la jeune femme retournait gambader dans les allées.

― Elle ne se fatigue jamais, hein ? s'amusa Matthew aux côtés de Thomas.

― Et encore, c'est que le début du mois.

― J'ai repéré une superbe boule à neige là-bas, je pensais lui acheter. J'en ai pour une minute.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il redressa la tête, déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et disparut dans la foule. Les marques d'affection en public étaient habituelles chez Emma, elles étaient même courantes, mais chez son amant, elles étaient nettement plus rares. Voire quasiment inexistantes. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, même si, quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois, il se laissait aller avec plus de facilité, ils avaient appris à faire avec et à lui laisser son espace personnel. Aussi, Thomas marqua un bref temps d'arrêt, surpris par cette initiative plus qu'inattendue, faisant sourire l'homme qui s'éloignait déjà, une lueur amusée dans son regard brun.

Il imaginait que c'était l'esprit de Noël qui les gagnait tous un peu. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la jeune femme refit enfin son apparition, des sachets pleins les bras et des étoiles encore plus nombreuses dans les yeux.

― On peut y aller ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

― Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir dévaliser une autre boutique ? ironisa Matthew en la déchargeant néanmoins de quelques sacs.

― J'ai pas pu résister.

― Tu m'en diras tant.

Sans lui prêter davantage attention, elle se mit en route avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant une petite librairie sur le point de fermer ses portes. Elle en ressortit dix longues minutes après, les mains vides, mais un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait sur son visage rayonnant. Il s'était mis à neiger et les deux hommes étaient frigorifiés, impatients d'en terminer. Pourtant, ils la laissèrent les embrasser, même Matthew, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour la forme, avant de, enfin, reprendre le trajet de la maison, où elle leur prépara son fameux chocolat chaud maison.

La fin d'année était toujours mouvementée avec Emma et son amour fou pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à cette période, mais c'était si bon de la voir aussi heureuse et épanouie. Thomas, surtout, profitait de ce spectacle qui lui réchauffait le cœur plus que n'importe quelle boisson chaude n'en serait capable. Il savait d'où elle venait, par quoi elle était passée, et, quand il observait le chemin parcouru depuis l'époque lointaine où ils s'étaient connus, il était immensément fier d'elle.

Fier d'être aux côtés de celle qu'il n'avait aucun mal à considérer comme l'amour de sa vie.


End file.
